This invention relates to a transportable, foldable building, and method of erecting a transportable, foldable building. The building is first assembled at a prefabrication site, and mounted in a folded condition onto a vehicle for transporting the building to a building erection site. At the erection site, the building is unfolded and mounted on a pre-formed supporting foundation. The present invention may be used for permanent or temporary storage, as an emergency shelter, as an airplane hanger, for military purposes, and other related applications.
Foldable or collapsible buildings are generally known in the art, and suffer from many drawbacks and disadvantages. A primary drawback is the limited transportability of such buildings, and the time and effort required to assemble and mount the building onto the supporting foundation. Typically, customized tools or lifting devices must be used to unfold the walls and floor of the building. Once erected, further assembly and construction is often required.
The present invention eliminates many of the problems of prior art foldable building structures by providing a building which is relatively light-weight, and easily transported from one location to another. The present building is easy to erect and assemble without the use of customized lifting devices or special tools. In addition, the invention may be constructed according to any desired dimensions.